


【梅迪梅】蔷薇刑（十）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：禁忌养父子AU18岁新秀球员迪×36岁退役巨星梅可能有互攻情节可能出现其他人和迪梅的cp描写看见这个标题名了吗能跑赶紧跑不负责任的脑洞不一定负责填坑本章梅迪船预警
Relationships: Paulo Dybala/Lionel Messi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【梅迪梅】蔷薇刑（十）

如何拥有月亮？  
迪巴拉为梅西织了一张网。  
情与爱是这张网的经纬纵横，少年柔润艳丽的身体为这张网铺就最后的迷魂阵。  
迪巴拉曾经乐于和他的papi玩一点欲擒故纵的游戏，十四五岁的少年，双腿因为常年系统的训练线条饱满分明，阳光为它们镀上蜜糖色的光辉，就这么大喇喇放在小国王的膝头，圆润的趾头俏皮地勾着男人短裤的边缘。手里捧着水蜜桃，软到糜烂的香甜，唇红齿白地在桃子毛绒绒的表面来回蹂躏，滴下的汁水沿着偏肉感的下巴直往胸口上溅。  
少年的绿眼睛里有钩子，甜腻的果肉磨碎在唇齿间，梅西或许从没注意过，他的耐心也跟着一起消弭。  
梅西抱着他的男孩儿，赤裸的骨肉滚烫糜艳，回忆里却是荆棘，是蔷薇，是稠艳的花朵。他们踢球，房前屋后的花园或是小球场，午后草皮被晒得滚烫，他的男孩儿喜欢光着脚，只穿一条白的三角裤，赤着上身贴身防他，汗水和草叶一样湿滑，勾着脚尖从他的脚边抢走皮球，先是小腿的磨蹭再是大腿的挤压，那颗球原封不动的回到梅西的脚下。他的启动速度总是很快的，不甘心的小男孩儿扯不住他的衣服就耍赖般地紧紧抱着他的腰身，手臂缠着他，脖颈挨着他，胸口抵着他，太犯规，硬要他一起倒在地上打滚。被皮肤和皮肤摩擦扯地更靠下的白色布料藏不住秘密，毛发浓密。他和他一起叹着气喘息，混合着汗液，青草和污渍，黏在少年的皮肤上，雪白的短裤上，他的心尖上，如花笑靥，天生就合该荡漾。  
他的La Joya早已长大。

润，真的润，少年人特有的稍显丰厚的肉感令人发疯，他抚摸地稍一用力，他的男孩儿就颤抖着娇息，迪巴拉微凉的指尖搁在他的胸口，隔着皮肤血肉骨骼触碰他的心脏，眯起眼睛虔诚又涣散地祈求疼爱，圣洁又艳丽，他心里疼得越厉害，欲望叫嚣得越厉害。  
乱了纲常。  
接吻。  
他从不知道接吻能这么缠绵，唇齿间是长相思的酸涩，他的男孩儿吻得很急，只会胡乱像猫一样舔舐他的嘴唇，可怜巴巴又带着娇气的埋怨，咬他的舌尖，他于是按紧了男孩儿的背，挑着男孩儿的软舌吮吸，谁都忘了换气。  
梅西知道自己该停下来，他知道自己正在一步步迈向一个万劫不复的结果，有些错误，没法救赎，不可触碰，他快老了，不到16岁的灵魂却不该跟着腐朽崩塌。  
于是他就真的停了下来，他的La Joya，他的蔷薇花，瞪着漂亮的绿眼睛猫一样的望着他，变声期末尾声线的少年音娇柔而哑，迪巴拉说里奥，只要你想，把我当做任何人都好。  
碎裂的良知被男孩儿浓稠的引诱冲洗干净，只剩下狼狈的求索。

光明正大摆在茶几上的鹿角，一缕青烟打着旋儿没了踪迹，灰烬尽数收在陶瓷的内芯，幽幽的不过是与常用的香水相同的焚香气息。  
迪巴拉抿着唇笑的天真又浪荡，男人的舌尖舔过他初生的圆润的喉结，他听见自己发出一声过于酥媚的呻吟。  
如此堕落的情欲催生，怎么可能只是动情任性的三言两语和浅浅亲吻拥抱？热爱玩乐的拉普拉塔人有的是助兴的小玩意儿，他怎么可能没有一个双保险？  
梅西柔软的胡须刺激着他的胸口，他用力喘给他的papi听，男人的性器硬邦邦地顶着他的大腿，他揽着男人的颈，叫得更软，更尖，仿佛被舔着乳尖就能让他软成一滩，吮吸里加上了一点牙齿，滚烫的手掌向下探着握住了同样滚烫的迪巴拉，带着薄茧的拇指沿着早就湿漉漉的沟槽，不轻不重地糅，乳尖被用力拉扯，娇嫩的少年的阴茎剧烈抖动，像是北风里枝头上最无助的一只雏鸟。  
解药解得了情香解不了心魔。  
梅西整个人就是迪巴拉全部的欲求。  
射精的时候迪巴拉愣愣的盯着男人的脸，那眉眼深刻而痛苦，男孩儿冶艳地笑了起来，浪荡与天真，风情交错。  
来吧，进入我的身体。  
我是你的深渊，我是你的救赎。  
迪巴拉被进入了，嘴角在笑眼睛却在哭，像含露的蔷薇初绽，他只为梅西献上自己。  
缀着繁花的手臂紧的像能把少年的腰肢揉碎，他当然早就为自己做好了准备，紧致却不艰涩。无人采摘过的花朵青涩娇嫩，他感觉到自己内里的褶皱被梅西一寸寸碾压撑平，男人压抑的粗喘在他的耳边放到无限大，他被梅西珍惜着，可痛感仍旧挂肚牵肠。  
疼，除了疼还是疼，梅西臂膀上的上帝被他的指尖深陷到扭曲，彩绘的神表情怪异而慈悲。太疼了，这真的是太疼了，迪巴拉哭着，却又哆嗦着抬高自己努力接纳，每条骨缝都在叫嚣着自己快要碎裂，他被那条渴求已久的阴茎把灵魂碾碎成剧痛的一片一片。  
十五岁的灵魂。  
好罪恶好肮脏的灵魂。  
沉重的偏执的不可更改的爱着梅西的灵魂。  
再温和克制高尚的男人在面对迪巴拉的时候都会变成欲望的囚徒，即使他们说梅西就是上帝。  
欲望，罪孽，不管是什么，那根他觊觎的阴茎在他的身体里规律的顶弄，迪巴拉想哭喊，喉咙里却婉转流出带着哭腔的引诱，他被顶到深处，连呜咽都甜腻发浪。  
小腿肌肉绷得紧紧地，搁在他的神白皙的布满鲜红齿痕的肩头，牛乳里填了蜜糖，撒上红莓，男人软糯的调子被情欲和占有撕裂沙哑，他说，保罗，我的保罗，他说很多很多遍对不起，身下的利刃越入越深。  
干戈大动。  
迪巴拉知道，这一刻，梅西终于完整的从他名义上的养父，褪成了一个男人。  
他的男人。  
可他还是要存心折磨，他吻着梅西，绿眼睛里藏着排演千百遍的惊惶失措，哭出嗝音来，大腿紧缠着梅西的腰，被操到打着颤，早已得了趣味淫水荡漾不休，呻吟声夹着哭声震得人心碎。  
迪巴拉爽，爽的头皮发麻，交媾连续而快速，熏香的魔力渐渐散退，梅西金棕的眸子里清明挣扎在情欲里，男孩儿启唇，开阖如濒死悲鸣，高潮汹涌，为男人的心口补上最后致命的一刀，支离破碎地叫梅西。  
他说，papi，papi，轻点，求你。  
他故作哀戚的请求没能让梅西重新温柔。  
绽放的红蔷薇终于被他的禁忌爱人亲手浇灌。


End file.
